1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chest exercisers and more particularly pertains to a new push-up/chest exercising device for exercising one""s chest muscles while performing push-ups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chest exercisers is known in the prior art. More specifically, chest exercisers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802; U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,015; U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,873; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,082; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,512.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new push-up/chest exercising device. The inventive device includes a support assembly including a plurality of leg members and a support member being mounted upon the leg members; and also includes a plurality of handhold members being movably mounted upon the support member; and further includes a plurality of resistance members being mounted upon the support member and being connected to the handhold members to resist movement of the handhold members toward one another and allows the user to not only perform push-ups but also work the pectoral or chest muscles at the same time, a feature not described nor suggested by any of the prior art.
In these respects, the push-up/chest exercising device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising one""s chest muscles while performing push-ups.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of chest exercisers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new push-up/chest exercising device construction wherein the same can be utilized for exercising one""s chest muscles while performing push-ups.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new push-up/chest exercising device which has many of the advantages of the chest exercisers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new push-up/chest exercising device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art chest exercisers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new push-up/chest exercising device which has many of the advantages of the chest exercisers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new push-up/chest exercising device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art chest exercisers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new push-up/chest exercising device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new push-up/chest exercising device for exercising one""s chest muscles while performing push-ups.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new push-up/chest exercising device that allows the user to move one""s arms in and out while performing push-ups.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new push-up/chest exercising device that provides the user with an easy and convenient two-in-one exercising device not found in other push-up/push-up/chest exercising devices.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.